In the conventional elevator apparatus disclosed in JP 6-271236 A, for example, the position or speed of the elevator car is determined by detecting the rotation of the roller pressed against the guide rail.
In such an elevator apparatus, however, slight slippage of the roller against the guide rail occurs due to a change in the surface state of the guide rail, the presence of joints in the guide rail, the wear of the roller surface, and the like, for example, causing an error in the car position detection result. Further, the error is accumulated with time, so the difference between the actual position of the car and the detection result therefor gradually increases.